Niobe Diadak
INFO BELOW LARGELY OOC - PLEASE RESPECT .:the desert tells no tales:. Life can be crueler than death. Born to a large moisture farming family on Tatooine, beautiful Niobe Diadak was the third of nine children. Always an athlete, the precocious girl spent the early years of her adolescence dreaming of making it to Mos Eisley, and then beyond. When just fourteen, Niobe entered the realm of nightmares. The sadistic pirate Treer Norgo and his crew landed on Tatooine while evading Republic capture, and targeted the Diadak farmstead for a temporary hideout. Finding the family well-armed and resistant to such notions, the pirate crew resorted to the use of their more sophisticated weaponry to gain advantage. The next ten days of Niobe's life were a living hell, in which first her parents and then each of her siblings was tortured and killed. The pirate gang saved their cherished "Noby" for last, utilizing her body in ways that can neither be forgiven, nor forgotten. Rejecting her plea to die, Niobe was left shattered in the harsh desert sands, far from shelter. .:darkness, my salvation:. Surviving this ordeal in body but not in spirit, the broken waif would find her way to the Mos Eisley settlement, and thereafter, to the slums of Nar Shaddaa. Soon taken as a slave on the Smuggler's Moon, Niobe was sold into prostitution to the notable pimp Dingobo, a low-level Hutt Baron. Dinobo was nearly as famous for his stable of gladiators as he was for his 'night-workers', and the Hutt liked what he saw in the intense and detached Niobe: deep, immeasurable hatred within, a wellspring of rage. Such things can be harnessed, such things can be turned into credits through the alchemy of bloodshed. .:justice, best served cold:. Niobe's fortunes changed after eight years of service to Dinobo in one fated instant. Traveling with the death-mistress on a rare trip off Nar Shaddaa, Dinobo was gunned down following an argument over smuggling contracts on Bespin. Niobe was fortunate not to be with the Hutt's entourage at the time, having been dispatched prior to Dinobo's arrival to 'soften' the focus of his rival, a human merchant-lord. Niobe managed to keep the nature of her presence and identity a secret, and following Dinobo's death she contacted a skilled forger to falsify documents relating to her release by Dinobo. Presenting these to the Hutt authorities on Nar Shaddaa, the striking woman was at last free to live her own life - and to take other's, at her discretion. .:searching for the one:. Amazingly, Treer Norgo has recently been rumored to have survived until this day, having retired from his pirating and taken up residence in a fortress...somewhere. Niobe now pursues further information relating to his whereabouts, and plans with relish his painful demise at her hands. .:blood, like the air you breathe:. Those who should die, die. This is meaning. There is no future, only the past. An atmosphere of pain; the soul transfigures. .:TISI-F1:. An armored alter-ego. Niobe occasionally sees fit to obscure her form as well as protect it beneath a tight-fitting outfit of white blast-tech armor. When in such guise, she goes by the rather droid-like moniker 'Tisi-F1', or just plain 'Tisi'. .:what you see isn't always what you get:. Inward: Tortured, childlike, angry, cold. Seeking, aching, broken, dead. Outward: Confident, magnetic, smooth, enigmatic. Sultry, insightful, clever, fierce. .:role playing logs:. Category:Archived Characters